The First Time
by Hedwig246
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee share each other's first time. Lemony fluffy smut, if you don't like that stuff don't read it. One-Shot


**AN: Hey there this is my first lemon so please be kind and hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer only the situation they are in belongs to me. No profit was made from or is intended to be made from this.**

**The First Time**

He ran his fingers along the inside of her thigh, his caramel coloured skin a stark contrast to her pale white. Getting closer to her epicentre he swapped his fingers for his mouth leaving small intimate kisses until he got to her red lace underwear, which he knew she had bought specially for the occasion.

"Oh Jacob keep going..."

Her words fueling his desire he tore past the fabric barricade allowing him to see what would be only his from now till eternity. For a single moment he stopped lost for words at the sight that greeted him.

"Is everything okay?", she asked timidly.

"Everything is perfect", he growled back not being able to contain the feral side of him that was threatening to take over the situation if he didn't take action now. Wanting to go slow and let her enjoy this moment he continued with placing feather light kisses along the outside of her lower lips.

"Jacob, you are killing me here, if you don't hurry the fuck up I'm going to have to go solo", she whined writhing under his heated touch.

"I just want your first time with me to be special."

Noticing the look on her face that she only shot at him when she was being dead serious he started to pinch and nip at her swollen nub eliciting guttural moans from his imprint. Lowering himself onto her he started to spell out his name with his tongue across the entirety of her pussy. J...a...c...o...the climax he had felt building up inside of her at 'a' suddenly released leaving him the job of cleaning up every last drop of her sweet yet slightly salty nectar as she rode the last few waves of her orgasm.

"Now I think it is only fair that I return the favour," she smirked down at him. Using as much of her vampire strength she could muster she flipped them over and slowly crawled her way down his gorgeously toned physique leaving a trail of wet steamy kisses as she went, leaving the final one to be placed on the tip of his not-so-little cock. As her own form of punishment for making her almost beg earlier she started with long slow strokes of her hand from base to tip.

"Oh Nessie, if you carry on like this I'm not going to be able to last long and I want you to feel every last drop of my cum inside of you."

This only drove her further, speeding up with her hand she added teasing strokes with her tongue, this new addition had Jacob struggling to keep fighting the urge to just finish right there but thanks to being a wolf for a considerably long amount of time he had been able to develop a certain level of willpower which was the only thing that allowed him to keep it together. Grabbing her by the arms he pulled her up and positioned himself at her entrance...

"Jacob, wait..."

"What is it my little minx? Surely you knew it was going to end like this."

"Yeah I know, I just wanted to say that I love you."

"Baby you know that I love you too and there is no one else that I would want to do this with other than you, umm speaking of doing this..."

Taking that as her cue she carefully lowered herself onto him, grimacing slightly at the sharp sting she felt reminding her that she was no longer a virgin.

"Are you okay Ness?"

"Yep fine now, umm you can err start moving I guess."

Placing his hands on her hips he gradually built up a rhythm thrusting in and out, while his mouth worked its way over her hard nipples and back up to just below her left ear lobe which was known to only him as her sweet spot. With her arms wrapped around his neck she brought her legs up around his waist allowing him to go in deeper hitting a spot that caused her to gasp and dig her nails into his caramel skin. Meeting him thrust for thrust she knew she wasn't going to last very long and by the moans that he released she knew he wasn't going to last very long either.

"Oh yes Jacob there...right there"

That was all it took for him, feeling himself empty into her he kept going until he felt her shudder through her own orgasm just seconds after him. Rolling herself off of him she lay out on the bed exhausted after the first of many midnight rendezvous. She fought to keep her eyes open but she knew she was fighting on the losing side, while gently drifting off she caught his own last words before he too fell asleep.

"Happy Birthday Ness..."

This was by far the best birthday present a girl could ask for.

**AN: So there you go please review telling me what you think. Laters, Hedwig246**


End file.
